List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
IBC broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station IBC-13 Manila. These programs include news and current affairs from the network's news organization IBC News and Current Affairs, drama, fantasy, action, adventure, sitcom, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, as well as reality and variety shows produced by IBC Entertainment TV, educational shows, dubbed foreign serials, anime, sports programming produced by IBC Sports and Viva Sports. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of IBC produce and broadcast television specials such as the regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events from IBC Sports and Viva Sports while the popular basketball games with the Philippine Basketball Association and the National Basketball Assoiation as well as its local carrier of boxing championship Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire boxing fights. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 13, see List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Currently broadcast 'IBC News and Current Affairs (under Media ng Bayan)' 'Newscast' * Balita sa Umaga (2014-present) * RadyoBisyon (2014-present) (simulcast on PTV, RPN and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) * News at Noon (2014-present) * Express Balita (2011-present) (simulcast on DZTV, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) ** Express Balita Weekend (2011-present) * Ronda Trese (2000-2002, 2011-present) * IBC Headliners (1994-present) 'Current affairs' * Linawin Natin (1992-2007, 2011-present) (also broadcast on INN) * Travel and Trade (2001–2002; 2014-present) (also broadcast on INN) * Report Kay Boss (2013-present) (also broadcast on INN) * Good Take (2000-2009, 2010-present) (also broadcast on INN) * I-Forum ni Ka Randy (2014-present) (also broadcast on INN) 'Public service' * Lingkod Bayan (1999-2000, 2014-present) (simulcast on DZTV, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) * Hapi Kung Healthy ''(1999-2002, 2011-present) * ''Bitag (2003-2011, 2013-present) (also broadcast on INN) 'Local drama' 'Primetime' * Janella: A Princess Girl (2014-present) * Voltron Man (2014-present) * Hayate the Combat Butler (2015-present) * Your Heart, My Love (2014-present) Weekly * SWAT: Special Weapons and Tactics (2015-present) Daytime * Flames (2014-present) * Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik (2015-present) * Pirate Kidz: The Next Level (2015-present) 'Weekend' * Oh My G! (2015-preset) * Sandy's Romance (2013-present) (Produced by Viva Television) * Friends 4Ever (2014-present) 'Japanese anime' 'Daytime' * Ghost Fighter (1996-2001, 2014-present) (produced by Studio Pierrot) * Sailor Moon (2015-present) (produced by Toei Animation) Weekends * Stitch! (2014-present) (produced by Madhouse) Tokusatsu 'Daytime' *''Turboranger'' (1993–1999, 2015-present) 'Weekends' * Ultraman Tiga (2014-present) * Jiban (1995-2000, 2014-present) * Bioman (1993-2000, 2015-present) 'Variety shows' * DMZ-TV (1998-2005, 2011-2012, 2013-present) Musical shows * APO Tanghali Na! (2014-present) * Hey it's Fans Day! (2013-present) * Dingdong n' Lani (2014-present) 'Showbiz talk show' * Seeing Stars Tonight (2014-present) 'Game shows' * The Million Second Quiz (2013-present) * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (2000-2002, 2012-present) *''The Weakest Link'' (2001-2002, 201-2013, 2015-present) 'Reality shows' * K-Pop Star Hunt (2012-present) * The Bachelor (2015-present) * Born to be a Superstar (season 4) (2014-present) (Produced by Viva Television) 'Cooking show' * Kusinahan (2013-present) 'Comedy' * Sic O'Clock News (formerly Sic O'Clock News Naman) (2013-present) * For da Boys (2014-present) * Maya Loves Sir Chief (2013-present) * T.O.D.A.S. (formerly Happy T.O.D.A.S.) (2013-present) Lifestyle * Chinatown TV (formerly FilChi) (2010-present) * Kawaii International (2014-present) 'Infomercials' * Home Shopping Network (2004-2011, 2014-present) 'TreseBella' 'Mexicanovela' * La Tempestad (2014-present) * Que Bonito Amor (2014-present) 'Educational' * Cooltura (2011-present) 'Chldren's show' * KapinoyLand (2012-present) * Y2K: Yes 2 Kids (1998-2003, 2011-present) Cartoon * Winx Club (2010-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2014–present) *''Sofia the First'' (2013-2014; 2014-present) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2013-present) * Kim Possible (2014-present) 'Religious' * El Shaddai (1992-present) *''Family TV Mass'' (produced by MCFI-SVD) (1980-2014, 2015-present; simulcast on INN) * Jesus I Trust in You!: The 3:00 pm Pray Habit (2013-present) * Jesus Miracle Crusade (1975-1995, 2013-present) * Kerygma TV (2011-2012, 2014-present) * Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo (2013-present) 'Movie blocks and special' * Viva Box Office (2001–2003, 2012–present) * Sunday Sinemaks (1998–2003, 2010–present) ** Miss Universe (2001–present) (together with ABS-CBN and RPN) ** Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards (2014–present) ** Homecoming Kapinoy (2013–present) ** Mnet Asian Music Awards (2012–present) 'IBC Sports' * NBA on IBC (1999-2004, 2011-present) (under Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * PBA on IBC (1999-2002 as PBA on Viva-TV, 2011-present) IBC Regional programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio and TV-6 Mountain Province) * Express Balita Cordillera North Central Luzon (IBC TV-8 Dagupan, TV-12 Cabanatuan TV-11 Tarlac and TV-7 Baler, Aurora) * Express Balita Pangasinese Ilocos Norte (IBC TV-13 Laoag) * Express Balita Ilokano Cagayan Valley (IBC TV-13 Santiago, Isabela and TV-5 Tuguegarao) * Express Balita Cagayan Valley Bicol (IBC TV-13 Naga, TV-7 Daet, Camarines Norte, TV-2 Legaspi and TV-2 Sorsogon) * Express Balita Bicolandia Palawan (IBC TV-13 Puerto Princesa) * Express Balita Palawan 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Express Balita Bisaya * Subgo TV * Cebuana Kapwa * Born to be a Superstar Cebu * Sinulog Festival Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo) * Express Balita Ilonggo * Ikaw Kabuhi Ko * Tele-Radyo * Born to be a Superstar Iloilo * 12 Under Club * Dinagyang Festival Tacloban (IBC TV-12 Tacloban) * Express Balita Tacloban Negros (IBC TV-11 Bacolod) * Express Balita Negrense 'Mindanao' Caraga (IBC TV-5 Butuan, TV-12 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur, Tandag, Surigao del Sur and TV-8 Surigao) * Express Balita Caraga Northern Mindanao (IBC TV-10 Cagayan De Oro and TV-13 Ozamis) * Express Balita Hilagang Mindanao Chavacano (IBC TV-13 Zamboanga) * Express Balita Zamboanga Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) * Express Balita Davaoeno * Dabaw TV * Born to be a Superstar Davao Socsksargen (IBC TV-2 General Santos and TV-12 Koronadal) * Express Balita Cotabato Upcoming shows 'Drama' 'Fantasy' 'Action' 'Adventure' 'Local Adaptation' 'TreseBella' 'Mexicanovela' 'Koreanovelas' 'Taiwanovelas' 'Reality' 'Franchise' 'Sports' References Notes # Part of the primetime block of ATC on IBC Channel 13. See also * Television overview * IBC * 2013 Philippine TV Ratings * List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * Asian Television Content Corporation * Viva Television * Viva Entertainment External links * [https://www.ibc.com.ph/ IBC] — Official website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * [https://www.ibcnews.com/ IBC News] — Official website and news portal of IBC News * [https://inn.yahoo.com/ INN] on Yahoo! Philippines * [https://www.facebook.com/ibc13 IBC] on Facebook Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Metro Manila television Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists